


His Treasure

by TwoShotsOfFantasy



Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood and Violence, F/M, shoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 02:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoShotsOfFantasy/pseuds/TwoShotsOfFantasy
Summary: It’s either on your knees and beg for your life or you're walking the plank.





	1. Prologue

“Appa~” You whined. “This is too heavy~”

Your father looked over at you and shook his head. “Stop being so lazy my dear, you need to know how to do this. That and lower your voice, you’re embarrassing me…”

You looked up bewildered at your father and let out another whine. “Appaaaa.”

“I’m going to leave you here (y/n).”

Huffing, you heaved and picked up the big barrels of rum and dragged it over to your family’s local bar and restaurant, ‘The Golden Goose’. Weird name I know, but your father seemed to like it. But it was really popular and it earned a lot of money anyway so you were fine.

“Thanks dear.” your father said as you brought in the last rum barrel. You nodded and smiled, saying it was ok. Looking around the bar, you felt proud. The place had been looking better then what it looked like before in the past, it’s had it’s ups and down, it’s been broken and windows were shattered, but now, now it’s fine.

“We’l be opening in a while.” Your father’s voiced cut you off from your thoughts as you turned to look at him. “Make sure every things ready for opening, ok?”

“Ok appa.” And with that, you dusted your long, white flowing [**dress**](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a0/98/81/a098814dbfc8032231b5b0896fc449e3.jpg) and made your way over to the benches and chairs and organized everything and wiped the tables.

Introducing you, (y/n) (l/n). A beautiful young maiden, aged 22 living a happy life with your father. You lived in a house just above the bar near where the docks are. The population of your town, Seoul, was around a thousand at least. Not many people lived here. Though most traders from other places like Daegu, Busan and all that did come every now and then. They always had many amazing things whenever they came.

And now, the mother of (y/n), whom was unfortunately killed. And this isn’t some murder caused by robbers or some jealous family member.

She was killed by pirates.

You stopped wiping the tables. Your mother. She would have lived a long, blessed life if it weren’t for those monsters. 

Now let’s look at the topic at hand: Pirates.

The most deadliest of people around. They rule the oceans and seas and are always looking out for treasure. They kill, they murder, and they don’t care. Just one pirate ship has enough power to knock down another local ship just passing by in just the blink of an eye. Everyone fears them, even you. You weren’t gonna lie, they were terrifying. You remembered when an army of pirates landed in your city Seoul two years ago. They called themselves Monsta X. And boy, did they leave a scar on your city.

Your family bar was actually half destroyed. Many were murdered and they left everyone running for their lives. 

You shuddered. It wasn’t a pleasant memory. You won’t deny the hate you felt towards them. What was their deal? Don’t they think or care about others? They thought they were high and mighty above all you normal folk.

There was a really popular saying that went around with pirates. 

‘Take what you can. Give nothing back.’

This sentence literally gives the whole explanation of pirates. They always take, no matter what or how close you keep it to your heart. And they never give anything back. Once it’s within their grasps, it’s their’s for life.

Greedy bastards.

You looked up to where your father was standing by the open bar door as he gazed upon the ocean that wasn’t so far from the bar. He had a strange look on his face.

You tilted your head in confusion, your long, beautiful open silky hair falling over your shoulders. “What’s wrong appa?”

Your father just continued looking at the sea and took a deep breath, the salty smell of the air going up his nose. “It looks like we’ll be expecting a storm today.” He said and you walked over to stand next to him, noticing a storm far away brewing up ahead, slowly making it’s way over to your city. 

“Storms usually mean trouble.” You said as you looked at the angry black clouds. “That’s what you’ve always told me.”

Your father nodded. “I still believe in that fact (y/n).” Silence washed over you two.

“Welp.” Your father said after a while and stretched his hands above his head and you heard a few bones cracking slightly at his movements. “I’m going back inside. Don’t take too long (y/n).”

You smiled and moved aside as your father walked indoors. “I won’t.”

You focused back on the sea and the storm. You couldn’t help but have a weird feeling in your gut. You just felt, off. Like something weird was going to happen today.

Storms always gave you bad feelings, so you were confused to if what you were feeling was true or just a everyday thing when you see storms.

Oh well, nothing you can really do right now. You looked at the storm one last time, the setting sun radiating off of your skin, giving you a warm feeling for a few seconds before walking back inside, helping your father with the last few touches before the bar opens.

 _‘Stop over thinking you pabo.’_ You thought to yourself as you lightly smacked yourself on the side of your head. _‘Appa always said it’s bad for your health.’_

You walked up behind the counter and started wiping a few mugs with a clean piece of cloth. Your gaze going back up to the open door. You slowly stopped wiping and stared ahead.

 _‘What if I’m right though.’_ You thought again. _‘What if something bad happens today. Will pirates be back this time.’_ You shook your head and laughed at yourself.

 _‘What are you thinking you idiot.’_ You chuckled. _‘There’s no way pirates are gonna come. Seoul’s had two years of peace and quiet with no news of any pirates, what makes you think pirates are gonna attack now?’_

“(Y/n)!” You appa yelled from the back of the shop. “Help me with something won’t ya?”

“Coming appa!” You yelled as you placed down the mug and cloth and jogged over to your father to see what he wanted.

Outside though, just a few miles away, the storm seemed to be laughing as it rapidly moved towards the small town.

And just underneath the storm, something huge appeared out of the thick fog.


	2. Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s either on your knees and beg for your life or you’re walking the plank.

Your family bar had opened roughly around half an hour ago, and it was pretty packed. It was a busy day for you and you couldn’t even have a moments rest because the place was bustling with people.

“(Y/n)!” You dad called for you. You looked up from the table you just finished serving and saw your father waving you over by the bar counter. Walking over to him you smiled lightly. “What is it appa?”

Your father placed his warm hand on your shoulder and rubbed it lovingly. “I’ve been watching you, and I think you deserve a well known break don’t you think? Go, take a walk for a while and then come back fresh ok?”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “You want me to go out, during this time of the night, and right now in the middle of work?”

Your father nodded. “I think it’s ok to go out during this time dear, don’t worry and just trust me. Just don’t be late or get lost like you always do ok? Now off you go!”

“W-wait! H-hold up! I don’t wanna go outsi-”

Cue the door slamming in your face.

You sighed. Your father was just too stubborn sometimes. Huffing with a pout on your face, you turned around and walked down the road. You noticed there were still a few families out and about, you noticed old men sitting together in front of a house with a warm fire lighting as they laughed over a few things. You noticed a few mothers out near the markets with their children. Probably doing some last minute shopping.

These were only a few things of what you saw. Most of the time the village streets were empty. You decided to spend your free time alone and maybe overthink things like you usually did, so you made your way towards the docks.

The docks were a great place to go to in your opinion if you didn’t want to deal with others.

Sure there were boats coming in every now and then and people talking, but nonetheless, it was a comfortable place to be. You mostly enjoyed sitting by the huge rocks and gazing into the waters, watching all the little fishes swim by and watch a few ships come and go.

After a good five minutes of walking, you had finally reached the docks. ‘Strange’, you thought as you looked around. ‘No one’s here today..’

“They’re all gone home.”

You squeaked and jump, turning around to where the voice came from. It was an old man with dirty clothes sitting not so far away from you on a wooden barrel.

“W-why?” You couldn’t help but ask.

The old man took out the pipe that was hanging in his mouth and without looking, used it to point at the storm that was now clearly evident behind him.

“It’s ‘cuz of the storm lassie.” He said in a low voice. “Don’t tell me ya haven’t seen it already.”

You shook your head. “I’ve seen it.” You said and slowly made your way towards him and carefully sat down on a barrel next to him and turned around to face the angry storm. “I just didn’t think that it would be a big of a deal. This island deals with a lot of storms, it’s not like seeing a storm is anything new. I’m just confused to why people are afraid of this one.”

The old man chuckled. “Take a closer look my girl.” he said and jutted his chin towards the storms direction. “What do you see about this storm that’s different?”

You squinted your eyes and did notice something about this particular storm.

“It seems more…. angrier?”

The old man nodded. “And?”

Pause. “Bigger?”

“There ye go.” The old man said as he brought his pipe back up to his mouth. “A storm this big hasn’t been seen in nearly two years ya know. And when it was, it was the exact same day when-”

“The Pirates Monsta X attacked.” you said with a gasp as you turned to face the old man with a bewildered look. “D-do you think that-”

“I don’t know for sure if there’s gonna be another pirate attack.” He replied truthfully. “But suppose if pirates do attack…” he turned to look at you solemnly in the eye. “Never give in to what they want. I can see that your a beautiful young maiden, most pirates might try to take advantage of that if they could.

The thing is to never give up hope my dear. But it’s not up to me to decide, it’s yours. You never know, the path that you choose to walk on might end up being where you’re meant to be. Always make your own, right choices, and always look out for others.”

You nodded your head gratefully. “Thank you.” you said as you smiled. “That was very wise of you.”

The now very wise old man let out a gleeful laugh. “Just doing my job deary.”

You hopped down the barrel, thinking it was now high time you headed back to the bar to help out your father. An idea suddenly came into your head and you faced the old man.

“My father and I run the local bar here, you might’ve heard of it, will you be willing to let me offer you a drink tonight? It’s on me.”

The man smiled and raised his hands as a gesture of thanks.

“Thank you kindly child.” he said. “But not today I’m afraid.”

You nodded, understanding he had his own reasons. “Next time then?”

The man nodded. “Next time.”

You nodded and bowed slightly as a sign of goodbye and walked away, feeling pretty happy with the advice you’ve been given today. It’s definitely going to be something that you will hold close to.

Opening the doors of the bar, you instantly noticed your father laughing over something at a nearby table with a few friends. You waved over at him and caught his attention, making sure he knew you were back and walked back over behind the bar counter where you usually did your work by handing out drinks to whoever wanted them. The noise level in the bar was pretty high today.

A few minutes had gone past, and just as you handed one man his drink, the front doors of the bar were suddenly pushed open a little too roughly. Only a few people rose their heads to look over at the new figure who now stood by the door, and those who did quickly ignored him and went back to what they were doing.

You, whom were wiping the front counter, paused to look at the new being in the area. You noticed their clothing style was slightly different to what the people on this island usually wore.

He was dressed in all black, wore thick boots and a thick black coat with a big hat that looked similar to a pirates hat pulled over his head, with a piece of cloth that was wrapped around his mouth.

You didn’t look at the hat much though, most people around here wore them even though they weren’t pirates. The only thing apart from his mouth that you failed to see were his eyes. They were completely blocked from your view by his thick black hair that was swept across his face, covering much of his facial features. He seemed pretty tall too.

You watched silently and watched the man look around the bar, his eyes lingering at everyone and everything before his gaze locked with yours.

You immediately looked down and hoped it didn’t look like you were staring for long.

It was then when you heard footsteps coming towards your direction. You didn’t dare look up as you already knew who they belonged to and quickly occupied yourself by wiping the already clean counter once more.

From the corner of your eye, you saw the man pull out a high chair noisily out from underneath the counter and lazily sat on it, he leaned on his elbows on the counter and hunched forward.

Now he seemed to be observing everyone in the bar, his head slowly turning left and right, watching everyone’s movements in silence.

“U-ummm… excuse me?”

His head turned towards to you and your breath caught up in your throat. 

You could see his eyes clearly now that they were directly in front of you. And boy, did they seem alluring. It seemed as if pitch black souls were staring into your own. The man had eyes with a midnight color that seemed cold and empty.

You coughed as nervousness filled your body and tucked a strand of loose hair behind your hair.

“Can I offer you anything to drink?” You said, thankful your voice didn’t shake.

The man said nothing and continued to stare at you. You seriously hoped your face wasn’t looking so red right now. It’s not everyday a half good looking guy looks at you in such a way.

“S-sir?” You stuttered when he still didn’t say anything.

You noticed him blink once before sighing and looked down, his hair and hat covering his eyes again.

“Just give me anything. I don’t really care right now.”

Your eyes wet wide at such a request. “O-ok.” you said quietly, but loud enough for the man to hear and turned around to grab a clean glass and looked over at all the drinks you owned.

There was seriously too much to choose from. You began to debate over it in your mind. 

‘Does he want something strong or….. Wait does he care what brand it is?? God dammit…. I hate these kinds of orders.’

In the end you decided on one of the most popular drinks your bar had to offer. Not that strong, but enough for the human temptation to be satisfied.

Pouring the drink into the glass, you slowly balanced it in your hand and turned around, surprised to see the man looking at you. You looked down and walked over to where he sat and placed the drink neatly in front of him.

“I hope the drink’s ok sir.” You said as you quickly looked at him in the eye and gave him a smile before walking away to manage another customer. “It’s the best one we have.”

The man turned to look away from you and at the glass that held his drink. He moved his right hand to grab the drink and with his other hand, he tugged down the cloth that covered his mouth. Your eyes widened.

How is it possible for someone to look so freaking handsome??

You quickly looked away hoping it didn’t look like you were blushing too much. 

Again.

After giving your other customer his drink, you walked back over to the man, just as he gulped down the last portion of the drink.

“Was the drink ok?” you asked him once you reached him. The man looked at you and shrugged. 

“It’s ok.”

“Would you like some more?” you kindly asked and brought back the bottle with the same liquid and looked at the man questionably, your head cutely tilting to the side cutely as a habit.

The man looked at you again. “…..Sure.” he said and watched you closely as you poured the drink for him.

“Yo pal.” You heard a deep rough voice say as the both of you looked up to see a big bulky man frowning down angrily at the man you were serving. 

“That’s my seat your in.”

Your eyebrows furrowed. “Since when sir?” you asked, confusion laced in your voice as the bulky guy looked at you. “This gentleman was here before you I’m afraid.

“You shut up.” The man growled and your eyes went wide. The noise in the bar dropped down and now everyone was watching the scene unfolding before them in silence.

The bulky guy turned back to the mysterious one. “Get out of my seat. Last warning or else I shoot your brain out of that skull of yours.”

No one said a word.

Then out of nowhere, the man in the all black began to chuckle. The bulkier one looked angry. “What’s so funny huh?!” He demanded.

The man who was laughing turned at look back up at the bigger one and smirked. “I actually think it’s the other way around.” His voice was deep and slick.

“What?” The fuming guy, clearly confused when his eyes widened as the mysterious guy took out a gun from his pocket and shout him directly in the head.

A few people screamed and you gasped in shock, your eyes flying wide open and your hands made their way up to your mouth.

The man’s body swayed to the side before falling on the ground with a loud ‘THUMP’.

The man who shot him chuckled darkly and got up lazily from his chair and walked over to where the dead man lay. “As I was saying before,” he said and poked the guy with his shoe, not one bit fazed over the fact he just killed someone.

“Was that I’d like to see you shoot out my own brain before I shoot out yours.”

“Pirates!!”

Everyone except the guy with the gun turned to look at the bar doors that were slammed open and in ran a soaking wet man, his face held nothing but fear as he screamed the next words.

“Pirates are attacking!”

Everyone gasped and started yelling and most of them ran outside to check things out.

Your eyes widened. ‘No…’ you thought, your eyes travelling back to the mysterious man as his head lifted up from looking at the dead body and looked at you straight in the eyes as a sinister smirk broke out on his face.

You put two and two together as your eyes widened and a gasp was let out as you stumbled backwards.

‘It can’t be.’


	3. Chapter 3

ok guys so I've been thinking and I realize that it's too much work having two different writing sites, so I'm not going to update from here anymore, but I will on Tumblr from now on.

You can continue reading the other chapters of this series fic on my Tumblr: twocupsofsuga, where I have already updated a lot more chapters (the series is still ongoing, not to worry).

Sorry for any inconveniences of any sort  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed reading this! This series is still in progress, I won't leave it until it's done, but please keep in mind that updates WILL be slow, but I try will not abandon this (let's hope it doesn't reach that point :P) 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter~ :)  
> <3


End file.
